Transformers: Pesticons
by Komodoking
Summary: Each character is an OC! Awesome! Apart from the bots and cons later in the story... [BY KOMODOKING'S BROTHER]
1. I really reallly hate you Toast!

Remote stared out into the kitchen, strange things had been happening in the humans house. Well, strange things always happen in their house, but this time Remote was not causing the happenings. He continued to stare, and then he noticed something, the toaster had been placed on the counter, but it was sitting there on the table.

"I wonder," he said to himself. He transformed into his original robot form, looked around as if he was about to cross a road then he jumped onto the table. He looked at the toaster as if it was a giant turnip in the middle of a children's ball pool. He tapped it on the side and suddenly a head popped out of the slit on top, closely followed by two bulky arms and legs.

"Hey, hey watch it!" The robot said, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Uh, s-sorry," Remote answered, he stared at the other robot as he said it. The other robot turned and looked the same way Remote was looking.

"What are 'ya staring at then?" The robot asked.

"Oh, uh nothing," Remote quickly answered, "Um, so what's your name then?"

"Toast, what's it to you."

Remote giggled lightly, Toast, what a stupid name he thought.

"What are 'ya laughing at then?"

"Oh nothing, by the way, my name is Remote,"

"Remote huh?"

"Yep, that's me!"

The two walked along the table.

"So what activities do you like to do here?" Toast asked.

"Well, we could annoy the children," Remote answered.

"Sounds good"

The two jumped off the table and walked into the lounge where the children were sitting, they transformed into their alternate modes and started the annoying spree. Toast shot hard pieces of toast out of a small gun that extended out of the slit. While he did that, Remote flew around the room shooting small missiles out of his launchers.

"Aahh mum, the toaster and the remote control jet are attacking me!" One of the children shouted.

The two quickly turned to robot mode and ran into the kitchen, they then hid in their alternate modes, just then the mother came in.

"Oh, don't be silly," she said "and why are you covered in toast?"

…...

Profiles

Name: Remote

Original alternate mode: Remote control jet

Description:-

Remote is a mysterious character, he can turn into any remote control object, including a remote. He was the first of the pesticons and is currently the leader.

Name: Toast

Original alternate mode: Toaster

Description:-

Toast was the second pesticon to be discovered and is second in command to Remote.

…...

Database Log

Remote

Today I found another pesticon, his name is Toast (personally I think that's a funny name).

Me and Toast annoyed some children today. That's all for today.

Toast

Today I found another pesticon, his name is Remote. We had some fun annoying the children.

That is all for today.


	2. Whateverhecanfindinthebathroom !

Remote jumped off the table and walked up to the counter where Toast was sleeping, he poked him. He poked him again. Again, again and again.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! We've got work to do!" He shouted rather loudly.

"Uuhh... what work is this?" He muttered as he got up, he soon fell over again though.

"Nothing really, I just felt like saying that to annoy you!"

Toast made an attempt to get up, and then fell over again, but first grabbed Remote and pulled him down with him. Remote flew over Toast's head, and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Hey, calm down, I was only joking." He grinned mischievously, picking himself up.

Toast's answer was a grunt. He also picked himself up, and saw Remote staring at the computer.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" he growled, dusting himself off.

Remote rubbed his chin. "Do you think we're the only pesticons here?"

"Of course, chill dude," Toast answered as he walked over to Remote. Remote continued to examine the computer, quickly he found a symbol that kinda looked like a head split into many spiky parts, too spiky to be an autobot, too many pieces to be a decepticon. It must be a pesticon!

Remote passed his hand over the symbol... Nothing happened.

"Oh well, guess we are the only ones here."

They both heard a voice coming from behind them. "Hold that thought fella!"

They turned towards the voice and saw a slim red and yellow robot.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Speedtread! Who's askin'?"

"We are ya' dumbo!" Toast answered.

"Toast, I don't think he meant it that way!" Remote told him.

"Toast? What a silly name!" Speedtread shouted.

"Oh that's it, you've crossed the line! You crossed the line overtime!"

Toast jumped on top of him and started punching him multiple times. Speedtread stopped his fist.

"You have power, but," he hesitated, "I have the **speed**!"

He pushed him off and then jumped in to the air and kicked him in the face three times. Toast shot one of his explosive toast bombs at him. It hit and Speedtread went flying and smashed into a pile of Christmas presents. Remote and Toast went up to him.

"Toast! I think you've killed him!" Remote screamed.

"Hopefully," he said this so calmly as he nodded his head in pride. Suddenly, another robot came skating in, out of a box labelled 'Jimmy's confiscated Nintendo DS Lite', the wheels at her ankle turned into feet as she steadied herself.

"What's going on here?" She asked in her Canadian accent.

"Who are you!?"

"I asked first!"

"**He** killed **him**!" Remote pointed at Toast and then at Speedtread.

"Treader!" She ran over to Speedtread and started getting miniature medical supplies out of her backpack. "You've knocked 'im oot!"

"I've done what now?" Toast answered as he scratched his head.

"You've knocked 'im oot! You know, he's unconscious!"

"Oh, that's what I thought you said..."

The aqua blue pesticon rolled her eyes and began work on Speedtread, mumbling something about him being hyperallergic or his immune system or drugs or something as she did so. Soon 'Treader' was back on his feet, stretching his back.

"So, how many of us are there?" Remote asked.

"Loads." She answered, nodding her head eagerly.

"As I said earlier, what's your name?" Toast stubbornly repeated.

"Pressplay. But you can call me Player for short."

"Player? OK then." Remote answered.

The four went around the house finding more and more Pesticons. There were a few miniature battles between Toast and Speedtread. But nothing major. Suddenly, as they passed by one of the teenager's bedrooms, Player stopped. They stared at her. The face on her upper screen turned into a strange expression. Anger? No. Confusion.

"Gimme two seconds," she mumbled. "There's a guy I haven't seen in a while."

Without another word, she dashed into the room. Skipping over high-tops and piles of comic books, t-shirts studded with badges, wall-running across death-metal posters, she found an old MP3. Nothing much, just a regular GoGear Mix with the headphones plugged in and a disco ball keyring hanging out.

"Oi, Marco."

Poking him, she furrowed her digital brow.

"Marco. Marco?"

The screen slowly lit up with the usual GoGear Mix logo, and a noise came from the headphones.

"Polo," came the tired and groggy voice.

Player smiled. "Marco Polo 3. You wake up, right aboot..."

Placing her foot above the disco ball, she threateningly lowered it and raised it, as if she were going to stamp on it.

"Nnnnowwww-"

Suddenly, the keyring tightened like a neck and head, the headphones split into two armlike appendages, the heads of the headphones splitting into three digits. The USB stick and the control pad split into two 'legs' and the cap turned into feet. Finally, the disco ball rotated and showed two eyes and a mouth.

"Awright, awright, keep your 'air on, girl."

Pressplay laughed and dragged her friend out of the room. Remote and Toast looked at him, Speedtread was too busy looking for something in the bathroom cupboards.

"Guys, meet Marco Polo 3, otherwise known as MP3." she said. Remote held his hand out; Marco took it and shook it fiercely, almost tearing Remote's arms off.

"Nice ta meetcha!" he said, before being hushed violently by Toast. "So what's the deal here? Has some nuclear missile been discovered or someshit like that?"

"No, nothing." Remote answered.

…...

Clicker hid in his small hole behind the computer, him and Mic were having a game with the mice, they had learned to communicate and help each other. The mice would let Clicker and Mic stay in their mousehole, and Clicker would sneak out every other day to get them olives and cheese. Clicker was quite worried, even though he was without a doubt able to destroy just about anything, he was scared of the robotic figures he'd seen running around the area. Good thing he was behind his trusty friend Compute who would help him whenever he could...

…...

Profiles

Name: Speedtread (Treader)

Original alternate mode (OAM): Remote control speed car.

Description:-

A druggie, a drinky, and a whatever-he-can-find-in-the-bathroom-cupboards-ie. Although his quirks, he's helpful in a fight.

Name: Pressplay

OAM: Light blue Nintendo ds lite.

Description:-

Spontaneous, quirky, and a bit weird, a gamer girl who hangs with the guys. Speaks in a Canadian accent that is hard not to notice.

Name: Marcus Polesian III (Marco Polo 3, MP3)

OAM: White phillips gogear mix mp3.

Description:-

A posh speaking jive talking bad boy who doesn't understand half the stuff he says.

Name: Mic

OAM: Black computer microphone plugin.

Description:-

A small shy thin pesticon who hangs with Clicker and the mice all day.

Name: Compute

OAM: White Windows 7 Computer.

Description:-

Large bulky pesticon that they haven't found yet, although Clicker and Mic know about him, He has outranked Toast in being the largest Pesticon.

Name: Clicker

OAM: Black and silver computer mouse.

Description:-

Shy but powerful... Very. Very. Powerful, You'll see soon. He lives with Mic and the mice.

…...

Database Log

Remote

We've learnt that many pesticons live here, maybe we could try taking on the Autobots, or the Decepticons, or random rogues... No... We're still too few... And tiny for that matter...

End database.

Clicker

More. And. More. Strange. People. I. Don't. Know. How. Long. I. Can. Conti...n..u...e...

End database

Pressplay

I don't know how many moore are aroond us. Many moore I'd expect. I just hoope to hell that we have a machine gun and an Xbox 360!

End database


End file.
